The Right Thing To Do
by sea kelp
Summary: hayner: except who's to tell what's right and what's wrong? · demyxolette


**THE RIGHT THING TO DO**:

Demyx annoys Hayner to no end.

It's funny, because the kid had never even talked to Hayner before (besides classes, of course). But Demyx still bugs him, from his bottle blond hair to his fake green eyes and his style and his hobbies and him, him, him. Hayner doesn't like Demyx's laugh or his attitude or his personality -- he plainly hates Demyx with all his heart. Enough to actually agree with Seifer that, _yeah, the guy's a fucking douche bag_. Hayner thinks that he's an insult to the male race. Not that Hayner knows what he's talking about. He's always thinking of a way to shoot a kid down.

So every single day, he comes up with more ideas as he sees Demyx talking (sitting, walking, flirting, holding hands) with Olette, and his hatred grows more and more and more. It's childish and dumb but that's just it -- that's the Hayner thing to do in a situation like this.

It was because of Hayner that Olette and Demyx ended up meeting, though. The girl had no idea where she wanted to go in life, and she was always thinking of something because if she couldn't solve it, then it would be stuck on her mind through all her school years. And it _was _stuck on her mind for years -- there were years and years of Career Days and years of talking about their future. She came up with the path of becoming a doctor, but she was always queasy with blood and forever will be. There was the idea of being a veterinarian, but Olette was allergic to dogs and cats (and rabbits and snakes and goldfish), but maybe she just didn't like animals in the first place. She didn't like fires or guns or painting or writing (although she did those two quite well). They weren't Olette things to do, at least, not in her book (although Hayner always and forever will believe she will make a great author -- she tells the best stories).

So when she came up with another idea, the first people she would tell were her three best friends -- Hayner and Pence and Roxas, and they would all gather around the lunch table and listen. _I want to be a beautician! _She proclaimed rather enthusiastically, those green eyes glimmering with happiness. But Hayner was the only one who ended up bursting into laughter, and Roxas followed in just as quickly as Pence was stuck frowning. It was just not an Olette thing to do.

That's when Demyx popped in, out of fucking thin air, all happy and a bit clumsy just like now. _Wow! A beautician sounds cool, whatever the heck a beautician is!_

That was years ago.

It's amazing how times change -- how Roxas grows up to be a bit more mature and Pence grows to be a bit more understanding. How Demyx grows to be the same kid he was just those years ago, maybe just a bit more wiser (not in Hayner's view, though. Hayner thinks he's not wise at all if he's still hanging around Olette), and Olette grows to be a young lady with morals and a real dream. How Hayner grows up to end up alone, Olette-less and just a little bit broken. Demyx doesn't deserve her, he doesn't, he doesn't. But Hayner can't think up of reasons why not.

Demyx is smart, if not a little bit clueless, and he's caring and loving and kind and all those other synonyms. He's talented in the music department (that sitar, Hayner thinks back on the strange instrument the blond never leaves alone. Whatever the fuck a sitar is), and he's talented in other arts and that's something most girls want in a guy (Hayner always thought it was the brawn and the looks, but Olette was no ordinary girl). _But still_, Hayner thinks grudgingly. _He's not good enough for her_, because Hayner is stubborn and narcissistic, and he just doesn't want to face the fact that Demyx and Olette aren't going to split anytime soon. Hayner thinks, and he will forever think, that they weren't made for each other -- but the two managed to make it work.

Now Olette's working behind the make-up counter in the mall and Demyx is forming a band, and he even has Olette cutting his hair into that whacked out style. Hayner doesn't want to face it, but it's there -- they're happy together, and they'll both forever make it work.

It's just an Olette thing to do.


End file.
